


Stupid Art Thief Tricks

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [18]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Keller is a bad influence on Neal; or maybe it's the other way round.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 199. Prompt from [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #55-Drip. (Believe it or not, I didn't actually read the suggestions until after I'd written the drabble.) SPaG look-over from [](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ July 18, 2011

“What are you doing inside on such a nice day?”

The voice of his mother echoes in his memory. Then he’d be holed up in his room reading art books. Today’s he’s inside the Museum of Contemporary Art in Los Angeles with Matthew Keller.

Keller has already taken a security pass off an unsuspecting docent.

“That one,” Keller says, pointing at Number 3, 1948.

Neal shakes his head at the passionate madness of Pollock’s deliberately random spatters. He’s not that angry, except when he remembers that Kate left him.

“OK,” he says, sealing the deal with handshake. “I’ll do it.”  



End file.
